Entre el pensar y el sentir
by SkyHell
Summary: Basado en la serie de la BBC desde el capítulo 1 de la primer temporada hasta el último de la tercera, a partir de ahí me tomaré la libertad de "jugar" un poco con la historia a lo que me gustaría. Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes mostrados en esta obra no me pertenecen son de la autoría de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la trama pertenece a la BBC. Están utilizados aquí solamente con fin de entretenimiento no busco una recompensa por utilizarlos, mucho menos un fin económico. [I am SHERlocked.]_

_Capítulo 01: La enzima y el receptor._

_¡Hi desu~~! Sé lo que van a decir, lo sé muy bien… Pero no pude evitarlo, he tenido un bloqueo gracias a la escuela y sé muy bien que en lugar de escribir estas líneas debería estar adelantando a otras historias que tienen más tiempo "atoradas" pero no he podido evitarlo, era esto o no escribir nada y preferí escribir esto._

_Ahora~~ Espero que sea de su agrado puesto que ha surgido de la nada y me ha encantado pensar en hacer algo de estos dos, son tan dinámicos que prácticamente la historia se está escribiendo por sí misma. Sin más capítulo 01._

_Aclaraciones: Capítulo basado [y ligeramente modificado en el primer capítulo de la primer temporada "Estudio en rosa"]_

_N.D.A: Esta idea surgió después de terminar de ver la serie hasta la 3era temporada [Por 5ta vez] y en mi ansiedad de la 4ta tmporada, pues resulto esto._

**_"_****_Una enzima es algo fascinante que todos tenemos en el cuerpo, es un catalizador de procesos metabólicos que trabajan día a día…"_**

"Un infierno"

Así era como John Watson podía describir todo lo que había vivido en la guerra, tantas muertes y tanto dolor no podían, _no debían_ ser posibles en la tierra y es por eso que todas las noches pasaba lo mismo… El recuerdo se volvía una constante pesadilla que lo obligaba a volver al mundo real.

Pero, ¿Qué diferencia podía haber? Para nuestro doctor el mundo no tenía ni un minimo valor, todos los días eran simples rutinas que como en un ciclo se repetían una y otra vez.

Pero de alguna manera tenía que comenzar a vivir de una cuenta, debía encontrar _algo_ que lo hiciese querer vivir de nuevo.

Tomo su ordenador del cajón, desde el momento en el que había vuelto de la guerra se había vuelto su único modo de "comunicación" con el mundo, después de su terapeuta claro.

**- ¿Cómo va su blog? –** Pregunto ella, tratando se hacer sentir mejor a John

**- Bien –** Respondió carraspeando un poco la garganta **– Va muy bien**

**- ¿No has escrito nada? – **Inquirió ante ese carraspeo nervioso

**- ¿Acaba de anotar que tengo problemas de confianza? –** Preguntó John alzando una ceja y en un modo notoriamente molesto.

**- Y tú acabas de leer lo que escribí, ¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero? –** Acomodo su posición en la silla – **John, eres un soldado, tardarás en acostumbrarte a la vida de civil y escribir en un blog de verdad podría ayudarte a superar lo que te paso.**

**- Nada malo paso** – Y ahí estaba, la contundente negación que siempre le perseguía.

"**_Las enzimas están en todas partes sin embargo una enzima por sí misma no puede causar ninguna reacción en particular"_**

Después de aquella "vigorizante" plática con su terapeuta John caminaba como de rutina por aquel parque que estaba cerca del lugar donde vivía, pensando en nada y todo a la vez

- **John… ¡John Watson! –** Dijo una voz que le hizo detener su paso –** Stanford… Mike… Mike Stanford –** Repitió una vez que alcanzó al eludido, tratando de que le reconociera –** Estuvimos juntos en…**

- **Sí, lo siento –** Extendió su mano y tomó la de su antiguo compañero.

- **Escuché que estabas fuera y te dispararon, ¿qué paso? –** Con auténtica curiosidad.

- **Me dispararon –** Sin quererlo realmente bajo la cabeza

Aunque esa pequeña confesión había sido un motivo suficiente para hacer que la conversación se cortara de golpe, por lo que ambos pensaron que lo mejor era ir por un café y hablar de otro asunto

- **Y… ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Sigues en el mismo trabajo?**

**- Si, pero ahora soy maestro. Enseño a jóvenes como lo éramos nosotros y si me dejas aclarar… Los odio –** Ese oportuno comentario había logrado que ambos rieran un poco, puesto que tenían muchos viejos recuerdos de esa época de la universidad –** Así que ahora estás en la ciudad recuperándote –** Insistió, tratando de seguir con el tema que originalmente quería le picaba la curiosidad

- **No estaría en Londres con una pensión militar –** Respondió oscamente, puesto que no quería abordar ese tema con nadie, **_nadie. _**Pero como si fuera una ironía era lo que todo el mundo le preguntaba en cuanto le veía

- **Vaya, no eres el viejo John –** Notando eso

- **Ya no soy ese John Watson –** Aún molesto de aquel tema

- **Deberías conseguirte un compañero **

**- ¡Mike! ¿Quién me querría de compañero? –** Alzó una ceja tratando de sonar serio, pero en lugar de eso unas pequeñas risas salieron del otro -** ¿Qué? **

**- Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso hoy**

**- ¿Quién fue la primera? **

**_"_****_Un receptor es aquel que hace a las reacciones trabajar en el organismo, procesa la información y hace funcionar a los metabolismos"_**

Sherlock Holmes estaba revisando uno de los cadáveres que se encontraban en la morgue… Si, han leído bien, un cadáver. De alguna manera a Holmes le gustaban más los cadáveres que las personas.

- **¿Qué tan fresco? –** Preguntó a una de las únicas personas que bien podía decir _no le molestaban_

- **Recién entrado, 67 causas de muerte naturales –** Respondió mientras se acercaba un poco al hombre que le hacía compañía en la morgue –** Trabajaba aquí, lo conocí… Era amable**

**- Bien, entonces… Iniciaremos con el jineteo del cuerpo –** Dicho esto sonrió… Pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, puesto que sus sonrisas no solían ser auténticas: _no había felicidad en ellas_

Y así fue como Sherlock comenzó el jineteo, el cual constaba en golpear continuamente aquel cuerpo sin piedad alguna. De nueva cuenta han leído de una manera correcta, sin piedad alguna.

La vida de Holmes no había sido nunca fácil, feliz o bonita y haciendo eso podía sacar un poco de todo aquello de su cuerpo.

- **Mal día, ¿cierto? –** Preguntó Molly con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios –** Escucha yo… Me preguntaba… Tal vez cuando termines… **

**- ¿Traes labial? No usabas labial –** Comentó mientras escribía algo en la libreta, notando esa novedad en la chica

- **Yo… -** Había olvidado que estaba con Sherlock-todo lo observo-Holmes –** Lo refresqué esta** **mañana**

**- Lo siento, decías –** Y volvió a escribir en su libreta

- **Me preguntaba si querías tomar un café –** Ahí iba, de nueva a hacer un intento

- **Bueno… Dos de azúcar por favor, estaré arriba –** Y ahí estaba de nuevo su elegante huida

- **Claro… -** Y de nueva cuenta, había terminado en un rotundo fracaso. No podía evitar preguntarse si lo hacía apropósito o de verdad la rechazaba conscientemente

Sherlock estaba haciendo una muestra y analizaba las muestras con las que trabajaba, hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba un conocido, Mike… Pero, ¿Quién era la persona que estaba a su lado? Nunca lo había visto, se tomó la libertad de mirarlo de reojo por unos minutos para saber más de él.

- **Ah, un poco diferente a mis días –** Comentó notado el equipo que estaba en ese lugar y sobre todo, notando a aquel hombre de aspecto serio y elegante que estaba entre el.

- **No tienes idea –** Respondió Mike

- **Mike, ¿me prestas tu teléfono? No hay señal en el mío –** Algo le hizo hablar, claro que su teléfono tenía señal pero… Su curiosidad estaba comenzando a despertarse como un elegante tigre blanco que abre sus ojos azules de manera recelosa observando el panorama detenidamente.

- **¿Y la línea local qué? –** Preguntó pasando por alto aquello

- **Prefiero enviar un mensaje –** Sin embargo sus ojos en ningún momento hicieron contacto con los dos hombres que estaban ahí

- **Lo siento, está en mi abrigo**

**- No… Ten, usa el mío –** Se apresuró a decir Watson mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, sin apartar ni un momento la vista del misterioso hombre… Cuando dijo esas palabras el otro alzo la vista y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez nunca había visto a nadie como él

**_"_****_Una en enzima y un receptor por sí mismos son completamente inútiles –por decirlo menos-"_**

- **Ah, gracias –** Lo reconoció de manera inmediata… Lo miraba con curiosidad, por lo que su propia curiosidad se incrementó un poco más, se puso en pie y camino hacía el hombre que amablemente le había ofrecido ayuda sin que él lo pidiera… Algo nuevo, cabe agregar

- **Es un viejo amigo, John Watson**

**- ¿Afganistán o Irán? –** Preguntó una vez que tuvo el teléfono en sus manos.

- … - Se giró a ver a su amigo con ojos interrogantes… ¿Le había contado a ese delicado hombre su estado? -** ¿Qué cosa?**

**- ¿Dónde fue? ¿Afganistán o Irán? –** Esta vez, se giró a mirarlo, directamente a los ojos… Como era muy peculiar costumbre

- … - Volvió a mirar al hombre de los lentes de manera interrogante… Pero este simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? –** Eh, Afganistán –** Ahora estaba un poco nervioso, ese tema era delicado –** Oye, ¿Cómo lo…?**

**- ¡Ah! Molly –** Le interrumpió cuando la chica entró en el lugar –** Café, gracias –** Volvió a dejar el teléfono en manos del doctor y tomo delicadamente el café -** ¿Qué paso con el labial?**

**- No me sentí bien**

**- ¿En serio? Creí que habías mejorado… Tu boca es muy pequeña –** Respondió alejándose, volviendo al trabajo, ahora sabía lo que necesitaba del hombre desconocido y muy en contra de lo que pensaba en lugar de calmar su curiosidad solo se había incrementado… Aquel tigre blanco se ponía en pie, despertando como hacía tanto tiempo no lo hacía

- **Gracias… -** Respondió desanimada

**_"_****_Los receptores son muy curiosos y muy diferentes de las enzimas… Principalmente porque las enzimas pueden trabajar de una buena manera con más de un receptor… Pero los receptores solo aceptan una enzima"_**

- **¿Tu qué opinas sobre el violín? – **¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había hecho una pregunta así? Directa y personal… No lo recordaba, pero ahora quería escuchar su opinión, ahora estaba interesado.

- **¿Qué cosa?**

**- Yo toco el violín cuando pienso… A veces no hablo en varios días… ¿Eso te molesta? Los compañeros potenciales deben saber lo peor de cada uno –** Y ahí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa acostumbrada, aquella que no demostraba felicidad… Pero tenía algo diferente, mostraba interés

- … - De acuerdo, eso era el colmo -** ¿Tú le platicaste sobre mí? –** Preguntó, mejor dicho, recrimino a Mike

- **Ni una palabra –** Respondió al momento

- **Entonces, ¿Quién comento algo sobre "compañeros"? –** Ahora lo miró a él, aquel hombre del cual desconocía hasta el nombre.

- **Yo lo hice, le dije a Mike esta mañana que debo ser un hombre difícil para ser un compañero de cuarto –** Comenzó a poner el abrigo sobre sus hombros mientras hablaba –** Y aquí está después del almuerzo con un viejo amigo que veo que recién llega a casa del servicio militar en Afganistán –** Y dicho esto comenzó a hacer el nudo a su bufanda –** No fue difícil saberlo**

**- ¿Cómo supo lo de Afganistán?**

**- Ya vi un pequeño lugar en el centro de Londres –** Tomó su teléfono propio y siguió con su camino –** Juntos si podríamos pagarlo… Nos veremos mañana a las 7 en la noche –** Le miro a los ojos de nueva cuenta, dándole a entender que no estaba jugando al respecto –** Y lo siento pero deje a nuestro querido cadáver en la morgue – **Eso había sido fácil… Ni una sola replica, como siempre

- **¿Y así será?**

**- ¿Así será qué? –** Retrocedió y lo miro con atención.

- **¿Recién nos conocimos e iremos a ver un espacio? –** Completamente incrédulo de aquello

- **¿Problema? –** Una sonrisa traviesa se atravesó en sus labios, ¿Esa era su única queja?

- … - No fue consiente del momento, pero aquella sonrisa también lo hizo sonreír de la misma manera –** Usted y yo no nos conocemos, no sé dónde nos veremos… ¡Ni siquiera sé su nombre! **

**- Sé que eres médico del ejército y fuiste devuelto inválido desde Afganistán. Sé que tienes un hermano que está preocupado por ti pero no le pides ayuda porque ya no lo apruebas, posiblemente por ser alcohólico probablemente por el abandono de su esposa y también sé que tu terapeuta cree que tu cojera es psicosomática y es correcto según yo –** Notó como la duda paseaba por aquellos ojos con mera satisfacción, de nueva cuenta había demostrado que sus talentos de observación eran contundentes –** Suficiente para continuar, ¿no crees? –** Y ahora que sabía no habría más reclamos continúo su camino para ver al _"querido cadáver"_

Por su parte Watson se quedó en su lugar, completamente inmovible… Sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar, puesto que había acertado en casi todo… ¿Cómo? Lo siguió viendo, hasta que el otro le respondió la mirada y se detuvo

- **El nombre es Sherlock Holmes y la dirección es 221B de Baker Street–** Y un acto completamente ajeno a él mismo, giño el ojo a John para entonces dirigirle un gesto de despedida a Mike

- **Sí –** Entonces Mike miró a Watson –** Siempre es así**

Estaba jugando, ¿verdad? ¡No había manera de que existiera alguien como ese hombre! ¡Ese Sherlock Holmes…!

Tal vez John Watson no lo sabía, pero ese pequeño encuentro… Marcaría su vida de manera permanente, puesto que el hombre que acaba de conocer se encargaría de cambiarla y para ser justos… El también cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Habían encontrado ese "algo" que los hiciese querer vivir.

**_"_****_La enzima necesita al receptor para reaccionar, pero receptor no podría hacer nada sin la enzima. En resumen: Ambos se necesitan para crear algo maravilloso"_**

By:

SkyHell

¡Hi desu~~! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Siempre me ha gustado Sherlock y las obras de Sir Arthur por lo que no espero adjudicarme con su obra ni de lejos.

Ahora, verán para mí el amor entre Watson y Holmes es tan tangible y palpable como sus libros físicos, aunque es un amor un tanto… ¿Diferente? Sí, eso. No creo que ellos sepan que aquello que se produce cuando se ven es amor y tal vez nunca –**_nunca-_** lleguen a decirlo con palabras porque se lo dicen a diario con acciones.

Y aquí es donde entran ustedes, no se si deba continuar esta historia o mejor dejarlo así, si a alguien le resulto lo suficientemente bueno para seguirlo me gustaría que me lo dijeran soy muy insegura con mis trabajos –Más si me gustan tanto los protagonistas como lo hacen ellos dos-

Igual, cualquier comentario será bien recibido y muy agradecido.

De ante mano, muchas gracias por la oportunidad que le han brindado a esta mini-historia al tomarse el tiempo de leer.

¡Nos leemos!

¡Ciaossu!

Atte.  
>SH<p> 


	2. Capìtulo 02: Magnetismo

Capítulo 02: Magnetismo

¡Hi desu~~! Bueno he aquí un segundo capítulo de nueva cuenta mi inspiración me atacó desprevenida, actualmente son las 12:55 am y esta historia me pide a gritos que la termine, por lo menos el segundo capítulo. Como son capítulos cortos me es más fácil escribirlos así que aquí vamos  
>Disclaimer: Los personajes mostrados en esta obra no me pertenecen son de la autoría de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la trama pertenece a la BBC. Están utilizados aquí solamente con fin de entretenimiento no busco una recompensa por utilizarlos, mucho menos un fin económico. [I am SHERlocked.]<p>

¡Enjoy it!

"Una de las cosas que más ha impresionado a varios científicos en el mundo es el magnetismo y sus aplicaciones… La forma en la que trabajan es bastante compleja y a la vez sencilla"

John Watson llegó en un modo casi automático, sin ser realmente consiente de los movimientos que había hecho para lograr llegar ahí… Hasta que su mente fue consiente de una cosa… ¿Qué clase de mensaje había enviado Sherlock Holmes desde su teléfono?

Sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar los mensajes enviados recientemente encontrando lo que estaba buscando

Mensajes – Enviados  
>"Si el hermano tiene escalera verde arresta al hermano"<br>SH

¿De qué diablos iba ese extraño mensaje? Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se puso en pie y encendió su laptop… Estaba curioso, realmente curioso de saber quién era ese Sherlock Holmes. Así lo que primero –y a decir verdad único- que atravesó su mente fue buscar aquel nombre en su buscador favorito

"Es intrigante el magnetismo porque ahí podemos encontrar los dos polos magnéticos que hay en la tierra: Positivo y Negativo."

Aún cuestionándose a sí mismo, el ex-médico militar se encontraba en camino a Baker Street, puesto que algo dentro de él se había movido, quería… No, debía volver a ver a aquel intrigante hombre que había capturado su atención por completo. Holmes era un misterio, un intrigante, atrapante y porque no decirlo, hermoso misterio

Por su parte, el detective podía decir lo mismo sobre aquel doctor… Como lo había supuesto ahí se encontraba él, puntualmente a la hora dicha, ¿es que acaso podía ser mejor?

- Hola - Le saludó mientras bajaba del taxi, tomándolo por sorpresa

- ¡Ah! Señor Holmes – Respondió a modo de saludo del doctor, girando su bastón lo más pronto que podía para ver aquellos ojos azules como el mismo cielo.

- Sólo Sherlock, por favor – Ambos se dieron la mano en ese momento, algo que tomó por sorpresa interna al más alto de los dos, el no solía tener ningún tipo de contacto con nadie.

- Este es un buen lugar – Agregó Watson al ver el vecindario y claro, tratando de procrear una conversación amena con aquel hombre de delicado y elegante aspecto – Parece costoso

- Bueno, la señora Hudson que es la dueña me hizo una oferta especial… Me debe un favor, hace unos años su esposo fue sentenciado a muerte en florida y fui capaz de ayudarla – En aquellos comentarios su rostro se había mostrado inmutable, ninguna emoción parecía brotar de él.

- ¿Entonces evitaste que su esposo fuera ejecutado? – Preguntó sin poder creerlo del todo

- No, no… Lo aseguré – De nueva cuenta, ahí estaba esa sonrisa que no era capaz de reflejar nada, solo sonreía porque sabía que en momentos como ese se acostumbraba sonreír

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada más, la puerta se abrió y unos brazos recibieron con gusto al detective, otro de los pocos contactos que no le molestaban, esa mujer –a pesar de no ser muy normal- simple y llanamente no le desagradaba tampoco.

- Sherlock, hola – Saludo de una manera cálida, como solo ella podría hacerlo

- Señora Hudson, el doctor Watson

- Hola – Respondió tímidamente, el haber escuchado su nombre de aquellos labios, había sido algo diferente… Puesto que su nombre había sonado extrañamente diferente en esa voz.

Ambos procedieron a entrar al que sería su nuevo hogar, Sherlock rápidamente abrió la sala de la sala de estar de aquel que a como tenía todo planeado sería el lugar donde pasaría más tiempo con él.

- Este sería muy bueno - Agregó observando por primera vez el lugar, inspeccionándolo lentamente – De hecho muy bonito

- Si – Respondió ante aquellas palabras, todo iba de maravilla – Si yo también pensé lo mismo que tu así que…

- En cuanto saquemos la basura que tiene…

Ambos se quedaron callados y oh por razones muy diferentes.

"El magnetismo existe y no puede ser negado, porque una de las leyes más básicas de la vida se desprende ella; los opuestos se atraen"

Sherlock porque aquello que había llamado de una sutil manera basura era lo que él llamaba pertenencias. Eso dejaría sin ningún comentario a cualquiera y el gran detective no sería la excepción a eso.

John porque se dio cuenta de que acaba de decir algo muy extraño… en cuanto saquemos aquello había sido un plan juntos y eso simplemente era muy extraño, puesto que el no solía decir/hacer/pensar en conjunto. No desde que la guerra le había mostrado que era mejor estar solo

- Puedo… Acomodar esto… - Sugirió Sherlock, sin realmente saber cómo dar a entender que esas basuras eran suyas

- Es un cráneo – Comento el doctor, señalando una de las piezas más extrañas en todo el cuarto

- Amigo mío… - Creo que lo había mencionado antes, ¿no es así? Para él eran más agradables los cadáveres que los humanos y una vez más había recordado por qué, su "amigo" jamás llamaría basura sus cosas – Y cuando digo amigo…

- ¿Qué le parece, Señor Watson? – Volvió a preguntar la señora Hudson irrumpiendo de una manera por demás oportuna – Si necesitan dormir separados hay otra habitación arriba

- Claro que necesitaremos otra habitación - ¿Qué demonios había querido decir con eso? Realmente no quería ahondar en ello.

- No te preocupes hay de todo aquí – Respondió, vamos… ¡Era el primer ser vivo que se le acercaba a Sherlock con intención de vivir con él! ¿Quería que pensara que solo eran conocidos? – La señora Turner, su vecina, se casó una vez… ¡Sherlock! ¡Qué desastre hiciste! – Reprendió cariñosamente al ver la cocina llena de equipo científico.

Por su parte Watson se dejó caer sobre el sillón de una manera un tanto pesada mientras suspiraba, ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? Ah, cierto… Curiosidad, ansiedad y anhelo… Todo esto provocado por un solo hombre.

- Investigue en internet anoche

- ¿Algo interesante? – Preguntó sin tomar mucha importancia en lo que pudiera haber encontrado, todo lo que se había escrito de él era subjetivo

- Tu página web, "la ciencia de la deducción"

- ¿Qué te pareció? – Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, de alguna manera esperaba que encontrara otro tipo de cosas… De nueva cuenta un cosquilleo en sus mejillas le obligaba a querer esbozar una sonrisa.

- Podrías identificar a un diseñador de Software por su corbata y a un aviador por su pulgar izquierdo – Curiosidad… ¿De verdad era capaz de hacer algo como eso con información como esa?

- Sí… Puedo oler tu carrera militar en tu rostro, en tu pierna y en los hábitos de bebida de tu hermano en tu teléfono celular – Sin darle mucha importancia, ¿cuántas veces había hecho aquella pequeña demostración de deducción?

- ¿Cómo? – Ansiedad… ¿Cómo alguien tan delicado podía irradiar tanta confianza al hablar? Ninguna inseguridad, completa confianza sin perder aquel elegante toque le causaba algo parecido a la ansiedad por jamás haber visto a alguien como él

- … - Simplemente sonrió con suficiencia mientras regresaba la mirada hacía su computador, tal vez podría llegar a no desagradarle, la mirada que le dedicaba, eran como pequeñas corrientes de energía.

- ¿Qué hay de estos suicidios, Sherlock? – Volvió a entrar al señor Hudson con una mirada nerviosa y un periódico en las manos – Tres exactamente iguales

- Cuatro – Respondió al ver una patrulla fuera de su nuevo hogar, por fin Lestrade había respondido a su llamado – Y debe haber algo diferente esta vez

- ¿Un cuarto?

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo en este? No habrías venido si no fuera porque hay algo diferente – Preguntó al oficial que acaba de entrar en la sala de estar

- ¿Sabías que jamás dejaron notas? – Realmente jamás terminaría por acostumbrarse a aquella mirada y voz

- ¿Y?

- Está vez, sí… ¿Quieres venir?

- ¿Quién es el forense?

- Anderson

- … - ¡Demonios! Todo iba tan bien hasta ese momento – No trabaja bien conmigo

- Pero no será tu asistente

- Necesito un asistente - Exclamó demandante, completamente consiente de que en ese cuarto había alguien que podía reaccionar ante su llamado

- ¿Si vas a venir?

- No en tu patrulla… Iré detrás de ti – Respondió volviendo su vista a la ventana

- Gracias… - No podía decir ni pedir más, tendría a Sherlock… Por lo menos para apoyarlo en ese caso, pero su mirada se detuvo de pronto, ¿Quién era ese que estaba sentado en el sillón del detective? Bueno, no importaba… porque estaba seguro al pensar que a aquel hombre brillante nadie podría acercársele.

Una vez que Lestrade abandonó el cuarto Sherlock no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que le causaba emoción, no importaba que John estuviera ahí, no importaba que lo viese de la forma en la que pocos habían hecho antes… Estaba decidido, no escondería sus emociones del doctor

- ¡Brillante! – Exclamó después de un salto de triunfo - ¡Si! ¡Cuatro suicidios seriales y ahora una nota! ¡Ah! ¡Es navidad! – Realmente, lo único que lo sacaba de osca y aburrida rutina eran los casos que para el representaban un reto – Señora Hudson, llegaré tarde y necesitaré comida

- Soy tu arrendadora cariño, no tu ama de llaves

- Algo frio funcionara – Claro que había ignorado ese comentario, puesto que sabía que la señora cumpliría con lo que le acaba de pedir – John, toma una taza de té y siéntete en casa… No me esperen – Y dicho esto desaparecio en la puerta

- Míralo, escapando de mí… Mi esposo era igual, pero… Tú pareces más tranquilo, puedo sentirlo, prepararé el té, descansa tu pierna

- ¡Al diablo con mi pierna! – Sin quererlo se habían juntado dos cosas; Le había mencionado lo de su pierna y el objetivo de su "anhelo" se acaba de marchar sin siquiera prestarle atención – Lo siento señora, es que a veces esta maldita cosa

- Si, te entiendo querido tengo mal la cadera – No, ese hombre no era tranquilo. Era un emocional de primera

- Una taza de té me encantaría

- Solo será una vez cariño, soy tu arrendadora, no la ama de llaves

Ahora tendría que esperar a que aquel hombre regresará para poderlo integrar tal como quería, poder hablar con él de nueva cuenta.

- Eres un doctor

Watson miro la dirección de la voz encontrándose con aquella delgada voz desde el marco de la puerta.

Cuando caminaba hacía la escena del crimen se dio cuenta de algo… Posiblemente había encontrado a su asistente y eso lo había hecho volver rápidamente.

- De hecho médico militar

- Sí – Se puso en pie y se encamino unos pasos hacía el otro

- ¿Eres bueno?

- … - ¿De verdad? ¿Acaba de preguntarle eso? ¿Qué no podía deducirlo? – Muy bueno

- Seguro viste muchas heridas, muertes violentas

- Ajá

- Un poco problemático, supongo

- Sí, suficiente para mi vida, más que suficiente

- ¿Quieres ver algunas más? – Sus ojos por primera vez en muchos años, brillaron ligeramente mientras se observaba en los ojos del otro

- … - Unos segundos de silencio, sentía fuego recorrer su cuerpo de nueva cuenta, así que no fue consiente del momento en el que sus labios soltaron la respuesta – Por Dios, si – Después de bajar las escalera no puedo evitar decir – Lo siento señora Hudson pero ya no quiero el té.

- ¿Se van los dos?

- Imposibles esos suicidios, cuatro casos… No hay razón para quedarnos cuando finalmente está pasando algo – Dio un beso en la mejilla a la mujer y le dio un abrazo, estaba feliz… Y no era por el caso solamente, sino que también era la razón de que por primera vez, había alguien junto a él.

- Mírate todo feliz, no es decente

- ¿A quién le importa la decencia? El fuego, señora Hudson, ya empezó

Por alguna razón, Watson tampoco podía explicar por qué estaba tan feliz, el hecho era que se sentía vivo y de nueva cuenta estaba sintiendo la sangre fluir por todo cuerpo.

Aquí sería la primera vez que le estaría dando la razón al detective… Aunque en ese momento no era consciente de ello

El fuego, acaba de empezar

Ambos salieron por aquella puerta dirigiéndose a su primer caso, sin saber realmente… Que ellos dos estaban siendo imanes que ambos se estaban acercando como buenos opuestos que eran

"Puedes hacer muchos experimentos con imanes… Con ello puedes realizar y comprobar algo bastante simple: Si pones un imán negativo entre más negatividad no obtendrás nada. Lo mismo ocurrirá con un imán positivo entre otros iguales a él. Nada

Sin embargo, basta con poner un imán negativo cerca de uno positivo para que estos comiencen a verse atraídos mutuamente hasta quedar completamente unidos.

Lo mismo pasa si pones a dos personas opuestas… La "atracción" entre ellos se hace cada vez más intensa hasta lograr que se unan en uno solo."

By:  
>SH<p>

¡Hi desu~~! [Otra vez] Bueno aquí traigo el capítulo dos y espero que les haya agradado no he podido parar de pensar en esta pareja y sé que va algo lento pero creo que cada cosa que ha pasado entre ellos tiene una explicación muy importante para mí, como es la enzima y el receptor, el magnetismo y trataré de abordar más.

Creo que por ahora sería todo y de verdad apreciaría si alguien le gustase lo suficiente para decirme que lo continúe, porque esta cuenta, esta historia y esta dedicación están aquí para ustedes.

De mi parte creo que sería todo. Espero que podamos leernos pronto

¡Nos leemos!

¡Ciaossu!

Atte.  
>SH.<p>

deadxendxless17: ¡Hi desu~~! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que estaba completamente nerviosa de que a nadie le gustara o tuviera que "quitarlo de circulación" por su temática, la verdad es que a mí también me encantan esas cosas como las enzimas y los receptores… ¡Hay tantas cosas aplicables al Johnlock que creo que me quedado como una fangirl que intenta que ellos estén juntos como sea! Y de verdad prometo esforzarme en hacer que la historia siga siendo buena para ti. Espero que podamos leernos pronto.  
>¡Hasta entonces por favor cuídate mucho!<br>¡Un abrazo colosal para ti!


	3. Capítulo 03: Método Científico

Capítulo 03: Método científico parte 1.

¡Hi desu~~! No puedo creer que son ya tres capítulos, sé que son pocos pero este proyecto lo empecé como algo hecho al azar no pensé en publicarlo y mucho menos en que fuera del gusto de alguien y con el apoyo brindado… ¡Bueno! ¡No hay más que seguirlo!

Así que sin más~~ espero que les guste

Advertencias: **Basado en el primer capítulo de la primera temporada, "Estudio en rosa"**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mostrados en esta obra no me pertenecen son de la autoría de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la trama pertenece a la BBC. Están utilizados aquí solamente con fin de entretenimiento no busco una recompensa por utilizarlos, mucho menos un fin económico. [I am SHERlocked.]**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>****_El método científico es el encargado de fundamentar los paradigmas que surgen con pretensiones científicas. Consta en general de cinco etapas de las cuales aquí está la primera y más importante:_**

**_Observación"_**

El silencio estaba presente dentro de aquel taxi en el cual viajaban John y Sherlock… Pero la atmosfera que se formaba entre ellos era **distinta** de todo lo que habían conocido, de todo lo que habían experimentado

Pero la duda estaba consumiendo a John y de aquello se dio cuenta Sherlock, porque después de todo él era el mejor detective.

- **¿John quieres preguntar algo? –** Dijo con una media sonrisa dando pauta para que comenzara con el interrogatorio

**- Sí, ¿a dónde vamos?**

**- … - **De acuerdo, el esperaba otra pregunta por lo que tardó 3 segundos en procesar la respuesta –** A la escena del crimen, siguiente **

**- ¿Quién eres? ¿A qué te dedicas? –** De nueva cuenta, ahí estaba esa curiosidad.

- **¿Tu que crees? –** Y de nueva cuenta ahí estaba sonrisa en su rostro

- **Diría… Detective privado**

**- ¿Pero?**

**- Pero la policía no acude con detctives privados**

**- Trabajo como detective consultor, solo hay uno en el mundo, inventé el puesto**

**- ¿Qué significa?**

**- ****_Significa _****que cuando la polica se pierde en las profundidades, lo que es continuo me buscan a mí**

**- … - ** Unas risas escaparon de su boca, puesto que no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar –** La policía no busca amateurs**

**- … -** Volvió a sonrieír haciendo un pequeño sonido al momento –** Cuando te vi por primera vez ayer dije "Afganistan o Irak" y te sorprendio**

**- ¡Sí! -** ¡Por fin! ¡Hablan del tema que quería abordar realmente! - **¿Cómo supiste? **

**- No lo sabía, lo vi… Tu cabello, la forma de pararse es de militar. Tu conversación cuando entraste al cuarto, instruido en Barde así que eres medico militar, obvio. Con rostro bronceado pero blanco arriba de las muñecas lo que quiere decir que estuviste fuera pero no te bronceaste… Tu pierna está mal cuando caminas pero no pides sentarte, te paras como si lo olvidaras, así que****_ parcialmente_**** psicosomático me dice que las circunstancias originales de la herida fueron traumáticas por lo tanto fue herida en acción… -** Volvió a repasar ese primer encuentro en su mente con suprema delicadeza sin pasar nada por alto –** Herida en acción, bronceado… Afganistan o Irak**

**- Dijiste algo de mi terapeuta**

**- Tu cojera es piscosomatica por lo que debes tener terapeuta y luego tu hermano… Tienes un celular lujoso pero buscas un compañero, así que no tiene sentido por lo que fue un obsequio, rayones y no uno, tiene muchos rayones estuvo en el mismo bolsillo con llaves y monedas, el mismo hombre que tengo a mi lado no le daría ese trato a un celular tan costoso como este… Lo siguiente es fácil John… Ya lo conoces**

**- ¿El grabado? –** Preguntó completamente _impactado_ de que con algo tan pequeño hubiera podido deducir todo eso

- **Harry Watson. Es obvio que un miembro de la familia te dio ese teléfono, no tu padre: es un teléfono de algún joven pero eres un "héroe de guerra" que no encuentra un lugar para vivir… No creo que tengas una extensa familia y de seguro no está cerca de ti así que fue tu hermano y Clara… ¿Quién es clara? El costo del teléfono me dice esposa y no novia. Debio darle el teléfono recientemente tiene 6 meses, aunque dejo a su esposa porque si ella lo hubiera dejado lo hubiera guardado, pero él lo regaló así que él la abandono… Te dio el teléfono a ti quiere que estés en contacto, pero aun así no recurres a él por ayuda lo que me dice que no tienen una buena relación**

**- ¿Y cómo es posible que sepas lo de la bebida? –** Todavía sin poder creerlo del todo

- **La conexión y los pequeños golpes en las orillas, intentaba cargarlo pero temblaban sus manos, no se ven esas marcas en el celular de una persona sobría y en los ebrios siempre se ven… Así que tal vez tenías razón**

**- ¿Tenía razón? ¿Sobre qué? **

**- La policía no busca amateurs **

**- Eso… Fue impresionante –** No podía hablar bien, ahora que sus preguntas habían sido resueltas de esa manera tan simple… ¡No podía más que estar embelezado por la labia de aquel hombre! Tan segura, tan pulcra y tan acertada… Nunca, **nunca** imagino siquiera que alguien así pudiera existir

- … - Pasaron unos segundos en los que realmente no pudo darle crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar salir de esos labios de esa manera tan honesta… ¿Cómo podía haber dicho esas palabras de esa manera? - **¿En serio lo crees? **

**- Sí, Claro que sí, extraordinario… Fue… Extraordinario**

**- No es lo que normalmente dicen**

**- … -** ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¿Quién podía negar que la forma de racionalizar de ese hombre no era impresionante? ¿Quién sería capaz de no impresionarse ante él? -** ¿Y qué dicen?**

**- Vete de aquí **

En el rostro de ambos se figuró una sonrisa ante esas palabras, que por ser ciertas solo se volvían más hilarantes.

**_"_****_La observación es en realidad el paso más importante en el cual se tiene que poner mucha atención a lo que se tiene en la mira"_**

- **¿Me equivoque en algo? –** Pregunto el detective mientras se dirigían a la escena del crimen

- **Harry y yo no nos llevamos. Jamás lo hicimos. Clara y Harry se separaron hace tres meses, se están divorciando. Harry es quien bebe alcohol**

**- Buena noticia, no esperaba atinarle a todo**

**- "Harry" es de cariño, es Harriet **

Los pasos del pelinegro se detuvieron en el momento…

- **Harriet es tu hermana… **

Una silenciosa sonrisa se había deslizado por los labios de John… Puesto que había logrado hacer que Sherlock pusiera una expresión de sorpresa tal como él lo había hecho

- **¿Exactamente que estamos haciendo aquí? **

**- Eso dije… **

**- No, ¿Exactamente que estoy haciendo ****_yo _**** aquí?**

**- Siempre hay algo**

**- Hola demente –** Dijo una chica de cabellos negros.

John de alguna manera no podía creer la forma en la que había llamado a ese asombroso hombre, ¿demente?

- **Quiero hablar con Lestrade **

**- ¿Para qué?**

**- Fui invitado**

**- ****_¿Para qué?_**

**- Creo que quiere que eche un vistazo**

**- Ya sabes lo que creo**

**- Siempre Sally… -** Entonces se acercó a ella –** Vaya, percibo que no llegaste a casa anoche**

Suficiente, Watson no se iba a simplemente quedar viendo mientras alguien tenía el descaro de tratarlo así.

No tenía idea del por qué se sentía así, pero no esperaría una invitación para hacer algo.

- **Oye, ¿quién es?**

**- Un colega mío, el doctor Watson… Doctor Watson Sargento Sally Donovan**

**- ****_¿Un colega? –_**Aquello evidentemente era un tono de burla -** ¿Desde cuando tienes colegas? –** Entonces giró su vista a Watson -** ¿Este hombre te siguió a casa?**

**- Será mejor si espero aquí –** Realmente no quería causarle problemas a Sherlock

- **No –** Respondió dándole el paso

El ex-militar no necesito nada más y volvió a estar a un lado del detective

- **Anderson…**

**- Es una escena del crimen y no la quiero contaminada –** Ese hombre también trataba de la misma manera -** ¿Queda claro?**

**- ¿Tu esposa lleva tiempo fuera?**

**- No pretendas saber, alguien seguro te lo dijo**

**- Tu desodorante me lo dijo**

**- ¿Mi desodorante?**

**- Es para hombres**

**- ¡Claro que es para hombres, porque yo lo uso!**

**- Igual que la sargento Donovan- ** Esas palabras hicieron que la quijada practicamente le cayera al suelo.

**- Creo que se evaporo, ¿ya puedo entrar?**

**- Sherlock, sea lo que sea que intentes implicar**

**- No estoy implicando nada, seguro que Sally fue contigo a platicar y de la nada decidió quedarse y asumo que limpio tu piso dado el estado de sus rodillas –** Dedico una sonrisa arrogante y entro en el edificio.

John no pudo más que quedarse en silencio, puesto que el Sherlock que acaba de ver parecía completamente diferente al que recién había conocido, era como si hubiera colocado una máscara frente a su rostro… ¿O era que la máscara se había caído?

**_"_****_Hay una diferencia muy grande entre _****_observar_****_ y simplemente _****_ver_****_. La gente siempre ve, pero nunca observa"_**

- **Ponte uno de estos –** Indicó el hombre de los cabellos rizados a Watson con esa voz fría que usaba frente a los demás

- **¿Quién es? –** Sin embargo Lestrade estaba un poco alterado al ver a alguien más junto al detective, puesto que pensó que era algo de lo que nunca tendría que preocuparse

- **Está conmigo –** Respondió simplemente

- **Pero, ¿Quién es? –** Volvió a decir, esas palabras habían tenido un efecto alarmante, ¿Con él? ¡Como era que alguien podía darse el lujo de recibir esas palabras!

- **_Dije_**** que está conmigo**

**- ¿Tú no te pondrás uno? –** Preguntó el doctor, pero no recibió respuesta alguna

- **¿A dónde vamos?**

**- Arriba**

**"****Hay detalles que nos pasan todo el tiempo"**

**- Puedo darte 2 minutos –** Lestrade los llevaba hasta la parte más alta del lugar

- **Necesito 10**

**- Su nombre es Jennifer Wilson, lleva poco tiempo, unos niños la encontraron –** Su voz sonaba seria, claro, en sus planes no estaba que Sherlock apareciera con alguien más. ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre que lo acompañaba? ¿Por qué estaba con él? ¿Qué diablos significaba para el detective?

- **Cállate –** Ordeno Holmes

- **¿Uh? **

**- No estés pensando, me distrae –** Y siguió observando el cadáver

- **¿Ya tienes algo? –** Cuestionó Lestrade al ver aquella sonrisa que ponía cuando descubría una mínima cosa

- **No mucho**

**- Es alemana –** Detrás de ellos apareció Anderson, tratando de imitar de una forma deficiente el tono de voz que solía usar Sherlock para deducir –** Rache es "venganza" en alemán, ella intentaba decirnos… **

**- Si, gracias –** Sin prestarle mucha atención el único detective consultor le cerró la puerta en la cara de manera seria

- **¿Es alemana? **

**- Claro que no –** De nueva cuenta ahí estaba su voz fría

- **¿Qué hay del mensaje?**

**- Doctor Watson, ¿Qué crees tú? –** El tonó de la voz de Sherlock bajo bastantes tonos, sonando normal.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el Sherlock que John estaba acostumbrado a ver

- **¿Del mensaje?**

**- Del cuerpo, eres hombre de ciencia**

**- ¡No! Tenemos todo un equipo allá abajo –** Claro que de este cambio de trato Lestrade también se percato

- **Ellos no trabajan conmigo**

**- Estoy rompiendo todas las reglas contigo**

**- Sí, porque me necesitas **

**_"_****_Una simple palabra, una simple mirada o simple y llanamente una acción… Si tan solo estuviéramos atentos todo el tiempo, nos daríamos cuenta de muchas cosas"_**

**- Así es –** Bajo la mirada –** Que Dios me ayude**

**- Doctor Watson**

**- ¿Uhm? **

**- Haz lo que dice –** Muy en contra de su voluntad dijo esas palabras, desviando de nueva cuenta el rostro y saliendo de la habitación, había entendido ese mensaje -** ¡Anderson! Mantén a todos afuera por unos minutos –** Pero aun así, seguiría haciendo todo lo que Sherlock le dijera, como hasta ahora lo había hecho

- ¿**Bien? –** Preguntó a Watson una vez que ambos estuvieron frente al cadáver

- **¿Qué hago aquí? **

Ambos estaban mirándose a los ojos de manera intensa, discutiendo también con las miradas.

**- Ayudándome**

**- Se supone que debería ayudarte a pagar la renta**

**- Esto es más divertido **

**- ¿Divertido? Está muerta, ¿te das cuenta?**

**- Es perfecto el análisis pero esperaba que fueras más profundo**

Lestrade volvió a hacer su aparición en el cuarto, no los dejaría a solas.

- **Asfixia –** Anuncio después de un corto análisis –** Falleció, se ahogó en su propio vómito, no huelo nada de alcohol en ella pudo ser un ataque o es posible que drogas**

**- Sabes lo que fue, lo leíste en los periódicos**

**- Es una de las muertas por suicido. Es la cuarta**

**- Sherlock, necesito lo que tengas – **Interrumpió el tercero en ese cuarto, tratando de llamar la atención de ambos

- **La victima tiene treinta y tantos, una profesional por la ropa que tiene, supongo que alguien de los medios debido al excesivo color rosa, solo se quedaba una noche por el tamaño de su maletín**

**- ¿Maletín? **

**- Maletín, sí, llevaba casada alrededor de 10 años… Pero no fue feliz, tiene diversos amantes pero ninguno sabía que estaba casada**

**- Hay Dios santo si lo que me dices es cierto**

**- Su añillo de bodas tiene 10 años, puedes ver el estado de un matrimonio por el anillo de bodas, el interior brilla más que el exterior por lo que se retira regularmente y no fue por trabajo según lo que veo en sus uñas –** Ahí estaba de nuevo el cambio de voz

- **Brillante –** Fue lo único que pudo decir Watson al escuchar esa voz con esa confianza, en esos momentos era capaz de apostar su alma para decir que aquello que acaba de escuchar era cierto. Los ojos de Sherlock lo volvieron a ver con sorpresa ante sus palabras

**- Estás diciéndolo fuerte –** Le miro y de alguna manera parecía un poco… ¿Feliz?

- **Lo siento no lo diré**

**- No… Está… Bien… -** Una pequeña emoción en su pecho se había hecho presente al escuchar esas palabras por parte del doctor

- **¿Por qué sigues con lo del maletín?**

**- ¿Dónde está? Ahí debe haber un teléfono o algo que nos diga quién es Rachel**

**- ¿Rachel? ¿Eso era lo que escribía? **

**- No, dejaba una nota molesta en alemán… ¡Claro que escribía Rachel! No puede ser otra cosa… La cuestión es porque espero escribirlo hasta fallecer, ¿qué hiciste con maletín?**

**- No había nada aquí**

**- ¿Qué dijiste?**

**- No había nada aquí, jamás hubo un maletín**

**- ¡Maletín! –** Exclamo saliendo por la puerta -** ¡¿Alguien encontró un maletín en esta casa?! **

**- Sherlock no había tal**

**- ¿Entonces se lo trago? Alguien estuvo aquí y se llevó su maletín, el asesino debió estar aquí… Olvido que el maletín estaba en el auto**

**- Pudo registrarse en el hotel y olvido el maletín**

**- No, nunca llego al hotel, mira el cabello… Nunca saldría del hotel con el… -** Una idea atravesó su cabeza al momento

- **¿Qué pasa?**

**- Asesinos seriales siempre son duros, uno debe esperar a que se equivoquen**

**- ¿Podemos esperar?**

**- No, no podemos… ¡Mírala! Tenemos un error. Ve a Cardiff averigua quienes eran sus amigos y encuentra a Rachel**

**- Por supuesto pero, ¡¿En qué se equivocó?! **

**- ¡Rosa! – **Y dicho esto se marcho

El doctor comenzó a marcharse, mientras buscaba con la mirada al hombre que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

- **Se fue –** Dijo Donovan

- **¿Sherlock Holmes?**

**- Si, se fue**

**- ¿Va a regresar?**

**- No lo creo**

**- Gracias -** ¿Había sido capaz de dejarlo ahí? ¿Después de haberlo prácticamente arrastrado para que lo acompañase? –** Sí, disculpe, ¿dónde estoy?**

**- Bringstone**

**- ¿Sabe dónde puedo conseguir un taxi? Es que… Bueno –** Y sin quererlo miro su pierna, dando a entender lo que no quería decir

- **Vaya a la principal**

**- Gracias**

**- No eres su amigo –** Dijo una vez que John pasó a su lado –** Él no tiene amigos, ¿quién eres tú?**

**- yo no soy nadie, recién lo conocí**

**- Te daré un consejo, no confíes en él**

**- ¿Por qué? –** La pregunta se había escapado de sus labios

- **¿Sabes por qué está aquí? No le pagan nada, le agrada… Nunca es suficiente, entre más raro sea el crimen más le gusta, ¿sabes qué? Un día aparecer no servirá, un día estaré cerca de un cuerpo y Sherlock Holmes lo habrá puesto ahí**

**- ¿Por qué lo haría? –** Eso que acaba de escuchar era una completa locura

- **Porque es un psicópata, los psicópatas se aburren**

**- ¡Donovan!**

**- ¡Ya voy! –** Respondió comenzando a ir hacia el interior de la escena del crimen **– Mantente alejado de Sherlock Holmes**

Watson se quedó un momento observando a la nada, ¿Mantenerse alejado de Sherlock? ¿Podría alguna vez hacer algo como eso? Algo en ese hombre llamaba poderosamente su atención sin que él pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo o simplemente dejarlo atrás.

**_"_****_La observación como buen principio del método, es la parte fundamental, al ver algo/alguien nos damos cuenta si llama nuestra atención… Y cuando algo despierta nuestra curiosidad, simplemente no podemos abandonarle"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>By:<em>**

_SH_

_¡_Hi desu~~! Tanto tiempo sin estar por acá~~ me disculpo masivamente por eso, la verdad es que he tenido unos meses bien raros de que todo lo que escribo se me hace horrible y lo borró [Espero que este capítulo no les haya disgustado] Y también, sobre Lestrade, honestamente me gusta mucho como trata a Sherlock, siempre hace lo que dice y sentí en algún punto que estaba celoso de Watson cuando llego por primera vez, pero, ¿ustedes que dicen?

Por mi parte sería todo, espero estén de maravilla~ y sobre todo ansío profundamente poder leerlas pronto~ hasta entonces

Dedicado a deadxendxless17, Kaedeneko, paluramone... ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo!


End file.
